


Packing

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Moving In Together, Tumblr shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Maggie are moving in together, Alex finds something cute in one of Maggie's boxes.Very short





	Packing

Maggie and Alex had finally decided to move in together, something about feeling home with each other, Alex’s place was a no-go, Maggie wanted a room with a door and space, Maggie’s place was a no go because it was way too small . They had settled on an apartment near downtown, they could see CatCo’s building from their building’s front door, so it was close to Kara and getting to their work wasn’t too complicated either, sort of mid way for each of them. 

Today, they were packing Maggie’s apartment, given how small it was, It was just Winn helping them box and pack. He was dealing with the electronics on his own, not having much problems there despite some of them being heavy. Maggie was deep into her closet and folding her clothes carefully and trying to hide her more private things from prying eyes, even Alex’s, she had to keep some secrets. 

Alex was putting other boxes out from another, smaller closet out, groaning at some of the boxes’ weight. “Maggie, what do you keep in those?! They’re heavier than Kara’s gym bags.” Maggie chuckled and shook her head. “Tax records, school document, old investigation documentation, a lot of newspaper, Photo albums” she enumerated as she walked out of the closet literally to join Alex as she struggled with the boxes. 

Alex opened one of the boxes curious, hoping to find an album or something to tease her love with. The content looked fairly recent and she peered through it curiously, Maggie licked her lips. “oh god... I...” she cover her face with both of her hands. “look at the next piece of paper, please.” she giggled absurdly loud almost doubling over, Winn walked into the room, a curious air. 

A wanted poster. A wanted poster of rogue federal agent Alexandra Danvers. It’s dated from about a year ago, maybe a little more, around the time of Myriad happening. Winn laughs as he recognizes it. “Wow, your hair got way less straight over time, just like you.” Alex threw a piece of tape at their little helper and nearly flipped him off. 

Maggie was being bashful now, quiet and discreet, squirming a little bit and pretending to be working on her boxes and her clothes. Avoiding their gazes, avoiding listening to their teasing each other. 

Winn looked to Maggie, a touch worried. Alex stood and walked up to Maggie, hugging her from behind, holding her close, both of them facing Winn. “Why do you have this poster here ? Why’d you keep it.” Maggie gave the cutest pout “I thought it looked cute” she mumbles, pushing her body against Alex. “Plus, It did help me out figuring who you were, back when we first met.” 

“So, you had a crush on me since before we met ?” Alex said with a teasing voice, Maggie blushed further, pursing her lips and her dimples show. Maggie nods and then looks to Winn. “I am never hearing the end of this, am I ?” Both of them replied promptly. “Nope, not a chance.”


End file.
